1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving method, and more particularly to a method of driving a manned vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to immediately control moving directions of a manned vehicle, the existing manned vehicle, such as an electric skateboard must additionally install a manipulative device, such as a steering handle for a user to control moving directions of the manned vehicle. However, the installation of the manipulative device increases the size and weight of the manned vehicle. In addition, the user may fall down or bump into obstacles to cause the user to be injured once the user who is less experienced in using the manned vehicle excessively or insufficiently steers the manned vehicle.